Lesson in Mannerism
by KuchikiTaichou's
Summary: Nom Nom causes Panda to cry and Ice Bear has had it with his crap, so he dishes out justice.


**Lesson in Mannerism**

**Yooo, so We Bare Bears consumed me, Ice Bear's just a delight, and discipline works well, Nom Nom is such a brat, time to teach him a lesson. Ice Bear will make sure of it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Bear Bros were walking around the mall in the Bear Tower, which then they got up on their feet, Panda was happy because he got a picture from his favorite anime, he was so happy.

"Oh, Rukia is so badass and beautiful, just simpy look at her!" The Panda sighed blissfully showing his Bros the picture.

"She looks like someone not mess around with." Grizz commented, agreeing with his Bro about the fact of Rukia being badass.

"Ice Bear thinks she's awesome." Said the Polar Bear in his usual monotone.

As the Bros walked around the mall, they happened to run into Nom Nom, the bratty Koala.

"Ahh, it's you again you stinky Bears!" The brat snarled. "Move away!" he gave them a harsh shove, causing them to collapse, Panda's Rukia picture flew off his paws and into the fountain, therefore sinking down and dissolving into the water.

"Noo, my picture of Rukia!" Panda cried as Grizz placed wrapped his arms around his teary Bro, looking at the brat with teary eyes. "It was a special limition, Nom Nom, how could you!"

"I don't care! Move it!" The Koala was about shove them away, he was yanked up by Ice Bear. "Hey, put me down! I demand you to do it!"

"Ice Bear wants you to apologize to Panda." The white Bear said, voice more deeper than usual.

"In your dreams!" Nom Nom spitted at Ice's face and the bear, scowled, looking at Nom Nom's butler. "Ice Bear needs him for a moment." When the butler accepted as he was just sick and tired of the brat behaving like this, he didn't stop Ice Bear.

Ice Bear turned to his Bros. Panda was sobbing in Grizz's shoulder as he hugged him. "Ice Bear will come back." And he walked away, squirming Nom Nom under his arm.

The Bear entered the basement of the mall, walking inside where he found a crate near a wall, he sat on the crate and pulled out a belt from practically out of nowhere, he placed Nom Nom across his lap, butt sticking up and exposed, defenseless before Ice Bear.

"P-put me down! Y-you're scaring me, put me down!" The Koala cried, Ice Bear had made up his mind on this and wasn't turning back, lifting his paw up, he immediately brought it down as the belt hit against Nom Nom's butt harshly, causing him to screech. The Bear said nothing as he kept spanking the brat mercilessly and watched him cry and squirm his legs, this was for making his brother cry and for being just an entitled brat! He was tired of this kid, he was finally putting him on his place.

"Ice Bear will teach you lesson in mannerism. You do not make Panda cry." {**CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK**}

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..." The Koala cried loudly, tears falling like waterfalls. "STOP STOP! OWW OWW OWW STOP!"

"You made Ice Bear's brother cry, this is punishment for it." The belt kept striking the crying Koala's rump, soon it was so red close to matching Chloe's red glasses. Yet Ice Bear wanted him to apologize right there, wanting to make sure this lesson was being learned.

"Apologize!" Ice Bear scolded, landing the belt hard at this.

Nom Nom bawled harshly and wailed apologies over and over. The Polar Bear paused and looked at the Koala's rump, he was going to end in soon.

"Last part of punishment." Ice Bear landed the belt twenty last horribly hard times, then he placed the belt down and placed the crying Koala down.

Nom Nom hiccuped and sobbed heavily, not expecting any sort of comfort, but much to his surprise, Ice Bear gently cleaned up his tear-soaked face and eyes.

"We're going to apologize to Panda now." He said as he took his paw and walked out.

Grizz was sitting on a bench, his baby bro craddled in arms as he rocked him. "Shhh shhh, it's okay Pan-Pan, we'll get you a new Rukia picture. Please don't cry anymore." he cooed and rocked the Panda back and forth, when he noticed Ice Bear coming back with a sobbing Nom nom, at first glance he knew what was done to the Koala, he swallowed hard and nodded to his Bro.

"OKay, apologize to Panda." Ice Bear said, lightly pusing Nom Nom to Grizz and Panda.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry!" Nom Nom bawled helplessly, his red tushy glowing there, Grizz gulped, feeling bad for the Koala. Panda sniffled and saw what happened to the Koala.

"Learned your lesson?" Panda asked sniffling, Nom Nom nodded, continuing to cry, Panda accepted the apology.

"Okay, now that this is sorted out, I'll take Pan-Pan back to the cave Little Bro, see ya." Grizz stated standing and carrying Panda in arms to home.

Nom Nom, sniffled snot and tried wiping out his tears, when he felt Ice Bear gently picking him up and cuddling him.

"Ice Bear is sorry for being so hard, but you needed to learn." He apologized as well, Nom Nom accepted the hug as the white Bear started walking back to his mansion. Ice Bear arrived and walked in the big mansion and into Nom Nom's room, the Koala was fast asleep now, the white Bear placed him on his tummy, red butt still very visible. Ice Bear petted him for a while and then smiled a bit, walking out to Nom Nom's butler and handing him an ice pack.

"For you to put on sore butt."

With that, Ice Bear went to get a Rukia picture for Panda and headed home.

In home, Grizz kept comforting the crying Panda and soon Ice Bear walked in, handing Panda a brand new Rukia picture.

"Rukia! Aww, thank you Bro, thank you." Panda hugged Ice Bear and Grizz and the three Bros hugged together. How did Ice Bear knew about punishment, he got it from Yuri when he lived there with him.


End file.
